<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celadon Green by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691496">Celadon Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [533]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/08/21: “tiny, mountain, shade”</p>
<p>For those who don't know, celadon is a pale bluish green.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [533]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celadon Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/08/21: “tiny, mountain, shade”</p>
<p>For those who don't know, celadon is a pale bluish green.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek’s calling a log cabin in the mountains a <em>chalet</em> had deceived Stiles. Intentionally, he was sure.</p>
<p>He’d expected at least four-star accommodations and instead found himself in a tiny room, without wi-fi, enclosed by walls the color of pea soup.</p>
<p>“It’s actually a celadon green,” Derek corrected.</p>
<p>“Oh, ‘celadon green,’ is it,” Stiles repeated in a snobby tone.</p>
<p>He was prepared to throw shade all weekend.</p>
<p>“I thought we’d have quality time together here,” Derek said.</p>
<p>“’Quality time’ better mean a lot of <em>sexy</em> time, Hale!”</p>
<p>That wasn’t exactly what Derek meant but he was happy to go along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>